Kiss me, Kill me
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Bella Swan una policía que por una misión tuvo que disfrazarse de una colegiala para acercarse a los gemelos  del director,pero las cosas no se las pondrán fáciles, puesto que tiene que trabajar con quien más detesta:Edward Cullén un policía mujeriego
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bella Swan una policía que por una misión tuvo que disfrazarse de una colegiala para acercarse a los gemelos del director, pero las cosas no se las pondrán fáciles, puesto que tiene que trabajar con quien más detesta: Edward Cullén un policía mujeriego.

**Kiss me, kill me**

**Capitulo 1.**

Bella observo atenta el lugar en el que se encontraba; un cuarto grande, paredes manchadas y sin ventanas, la única salida de ese lugar era donde ella haba entrado con un grupo de chicas, el cual ya se encontraba vigilado por tres hombre grande y fuertes, cada uno tenía una pistola en la mano y lentes negros en los ojos que observaban atentos a las mujeres que habían sido engañadas.

Unas hermosas mujeres para el tráfico de mujeres. Sabían que si seguían con su parte del trabajo ibas a tener a una de ellas gratis, eso significa sexo, sexo y más sexo.

Bella frunció el ceño al percatarse que uno de ellos la observaba atento, le lanzo un beso y ella puso para cara, se giro para bajarse un poco más la mini-pompi- falda que le habían puesto como disfraz, pero fue inútil aquella tela negra solo se adhería más a su cuerpo.

-¡Que trato es este!- se quejo una chica de 20 años. Bella giro para mirarla, ella estaba vestida con algo más atrevido, una falda, un top negro y unas zapatillas de punta. – Hey amiga ¿Sabes porque nos tienen aquí?- le pregunto.

Trago en seco antes de responder- No tengo idea- murmuro tímida, le habían dicho que debería de estar tímida en esta misión.

-¿Crees que adicionáremos aquí?

-¿Audicionar?- pregunto sorprendida. -¿No íbamos a vender productos?

La rubia frunció el ceño-¡No! Yo no vine para vender productos.

-Como si fueran listas- dijo una morena que escuchaba la conversación atenta- ¡Estamos aquí porque nos van a vender como unas prostitutas!- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos- Los he escuchado de ellos- señalo a los tres hombres- Me acerque para decirle donde había un baño, pero cuando escuche que ellos hablaban acerca de cuál de nosotros iban obtener me detuve, ellos hablaban de que íbamos a hacer vendidas.

-Tráfico de mujeres- murmuro Bella, aunque ya sabía de eso.

-¡Qué horror!- chillo la rubia.

-¡Silencio!- dijo un hombre que acaba de entrar por las puertas, pelo negro, blanco y con un traje negro como sus anteojos, detrás de ellos entraron más hombres. Bella supo que eran sus guardaespaldas.

Agacho la mirada y cubrió su boca con una mano –Ha entrado Blaine- susurro a un pequeño audífono que tenía en su blusa escondida.

-Está bien, no hagas nada tonto Isabela, iremos para allá- escucho por una cosa que le habían puesto en su oído.

Frunció el ceño, odiaba que le dijeran su nombre completo- Hay 26 mujeres.

-Captado, sigue siendo tímida ante todo cambio fuera.

-¡Que hermosuras de mujeres!- exclamo Blaine. Aquel hombre ha sido buscado por la policía por mucho tiempo y por fin lo tenía Bella. Lo odiaba, odiaba lo que le hacía a las mujeres.

-Jefe ¿Con cuál de todas se quedara?

Blaine sonrió mostrando sus dientes-Con todas, parecen apetecibles para una sección rápida y luego venderlas.

Hubo un grito por parte de las chicas, Bella trago en seco y rogo que sus colegas entraran pronto. Blaine se separo de sus guardaespaldas y camino observando con detenimiento a cada una de ellas, se detuvo frente a Bella, observo cómo se apretaba su miembro con fuerza y lamia los labios, le pareció asqueroso.

-Has sido elegida para que te quedes conmigo- sonrió- Nos divertiremos.

-¡Qué asco!- exclamo una chica a lado de Bella.

Blaine saco una pistola de su saco y le disparo a la chica, esta cayó al suelo y al instante hubo un charco de sangre a su alrededor, mas gritos se escucharon por parte de las 25 mujeres que quedaban.

Bella también grito y se tapo la boca con ambas manos, se agacho, para fijarse si no la había matado, pero no hubo pulso. Horrorizada miro al hombre que la había matado sin piedad, él la topo del cabello y gritando la levanto.

-Es divertido ver como todas estas mujeres han sido engañadas y traídas hacia aquí con un único fin, venderlas, pero contigo me quedare, me gustas para tener sexo.

-¡Me lástima!- se quejo Bella.

-Escucharte gemir de dolor me hace ponerme duro.

Bella observo la puerta, y rogo que ya llegaran sus compañeros, si hacia algo estúpido iba a estar en problemas, respiro varias veces para controlarse, pero cuando él le toco un seno se enfureció aun mas, le pateo entre la entrepierna con mucha fuerza, lo cual causo que el hombre gimiera de dolor y la soltara.

-Jefe estas chicas son calientes, seguro se venderán más rápido.

Blaine escupió al suelo y sonrió- Esta noche estarán en un avión rumbo a Japón, llévenlas a las camionetas.

Bella se levanto de un golpe y se subió arriba de una mesa de madera, apretó el gatillo de la pistola que le había robado cuando le golpeo entre sus entrepierna.

Las chicas se agacharon al suelo gritando y los hombres vestidos de negros la miraron.

-¡Hey Blaine!-dijo Bella con asco-Estas bajo arresto por tráfico de mujeres.

-¿Quién mierdas eres tú?- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Soy un policía. ¡Levanta las manos o te volare la cabeza!

-Besa mi culo princesa.

Bella lo señalo con la pistola, pero cuando escucho un grito de la rubia que le había hablado, se giro para ver como un hombre la agarraba y le ponía un cuchillo en el cuello.

Bella no supo a quien dispararle si al que amenazaba con muerte a la rubia o a Blaine que le sonreía.

-Estoy muriendo por ver a quien le disparas ¡Apuesto que no tienes agallas para apretar ese gatillo!

Lo señalo con asco, pero se desequilibró cuando patearon la mesa en la que estaba, lo cual hizo que Bella cayera, se levanto y miro que estaba acorralada por los hombres de traje negro. Uno de ellos se acerco y elevo su puño, Bella esquivo el golpe, pateo al que estaba a lado de ella y lo empujo, al instante todos ellos se balanceaban sobre ella, Bella pateo y golpeo con mucha fuerza a cada uno de ellos, agachándose, girándose, levantándose, saltando, derrumbo a la mitad de ellos.

Cuando iba a garrar la pistola que se la había caído, la patearon, y cayó en los pies de uno de ellos, el hombre la tomo antes que Bella lo hiciera, al instante la señalo con la pistola. Bella se quedo estática y miro al hombre que la iba a matar.

-Mátala- gruño Blaine a lado de él.

Pero el hombre que tenia la pistola comenzó a reírse, dejo de señalarla para ponerle la pistola a un costado de la cabeza.

-¡Idiota!- dijo.

-¿Y tu quién demonios eres?

-Soy un policía- dicho eso, los hombres que no pelearon con Bella sacaron sus armas escondidas y señalaron a los ayudantes de Blaine. Bella abrió los ojos cuando un grupo de policías entraban por la puerta y arrestaban a todos los que no eran de los suyos.

Bella se levanto del suelo y frunció el ceño, miro al hombre que amenazaba a Blaine y supo quién era.

-Edward- dijo en seco.

-Hola hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Entro al cuarto el jefe y Bella lo miro con veneno-¡Me lo prometiste! Esta misión era mía.

-Antes que nada piensa en cómo arruinaste la operación- dijo una voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas. Ella se giro para ver como se quitaba sus gafas negras y movía el cuello, le entrego a cuatro policías al desgraciado Blaine y se acerco al jefe y a Bella.

-No la hubiera arruinado si no me hubiera tocado el pecho aquel estúpido- gruño.

-Te dijeron que no hicieras nada estúpido- dijo Edward.

Bella resoplo, mientras se alejaba de aquel idiota, hablar con él, era hablar con un animal.

-Hey Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la siguió el jefe.

-Iré a mi casa a darme un baño.

-No puedes, hay otra misión y te necesitamos.

-¿Estará ese Cullén?

-Ambos irán a la misión, hablaremos todo esto cuando estemos en el cuartel y es una orden.

/

-Su nombre es Aro Vulturi, tiene 45 años y es director de la preparatoria Forks.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el con la misión?- dijo Bella observando la foto que se mostraba en el proyector.

-Edward y tú irán disfrazados de estudiantes y quiero que se enteren de todo, háganse amigos de los gemelos del director-mostro una foto de una chica y de un chico rubios- Sus nombre son: Rosalie y Jasper, tienen 17 años. Quiero que ellos los invite a su casa, y cuando entren investiguen donde es el cuartel de Aro Vulturi, se sospecha que él está haciendo cosas ilegales, tiene una banda de narcotraficantes que le ayudan y protegen, es por eso que no podemos atacar al menos que no sepamos cuáles son esas cosas ilegales que hace él.

-¿Nos harán vestir como estudiantes de 17 años?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.- Si no se han dado cuenta Isabela tiene 27 años y no parece nada en una estudiante.

Bella frunció el ceño- Tengo 22 años- se quejo ella.

-Eres toda una anciana- sonrió Edward.

-¿Y tú?

-No soy un anciano.

-¡Silencio! No me interesa saber si son ancianos o no, los maquillaran y vestirán, ustedes solamente tendrán que aparentar ser estudiantes y ganarse la confianza de esos dos gemelos ¿Alguna pregunta?-. Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, sabían mantener la boca cerrada cuando el jefe se encontraba enojado-Entonces mañana empiezan con sus clases y suerte chicos.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** La historia cuando mucho tendrá menos de diez capítulos.

Quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, etc. Dejen un Reviews ¿Merezco un comentario?

Ato. Su escritora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserió!- exclamo Bella.

Tomo el espejo que tenía el estilista que se encontraba a su lado. Se miro en el espejo una vez más, mientras se observaba, Sam era un excelente estilista, pues lucia tal como una estudiante de 17 años, aunque, frunció el ceño mientras se miraba.

-Tu faceta de nerd, me recuerda cuando estábamos en la preparatoria- comento Edward mirando por la ventana del auto donde los dirigía a la escuela.

Bella bajo el espejo redondo que sostenía en sus manos, y miro a Edward, verlo así, hizo que sintiera abejas en el estomago, el azul y blanco hacían que resaltara mas su belleza, su cabello rebelde se lo dejaron como siempre, pues según Sam le hacía parecer rebelde. Edward se giro para verla y enarco una ceja, mientras ella se perdía en sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca le recordó la nieve. Debajo de la camiseta blanca, se podía observar los logros de las horas que se la pasaba en el gimnasio.

-¿Por qué no fui mejor de profesora?- susurro antes de apartar la vista de Edward y mirar al jefe de policía que se encontraba ya harto de sus quejas.

-¿Y qué enseñaras? ¿Física, matemáticas….?

-Literatura, amo leer y puedo enseñar eso.

Edward rio y negó la cabeza divertido- Sigues siendo la misma Isabela. Es por eso que nadie se fijaba en… ¿Cómo te decían?- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, sonrió de oreja a oreja al recordarlo- El ratón de la biblioteca.

-Tú fuiste el culpable de que la gente me llamara así- dijo ella ya enojada.

-Debería llamarte así en la escuela, todos te reconocerían como; el ratón de la biblioteca, por segunda vez.

El jefe oculto su sonrisa, mientras los observaba pelear- Bueno…- comento antes de tomar una gran bocada de aire- Estos son sus horarios de clases, la mayoría de ellos fueron modificados para que tuvieran las clases a la misma hora que los gemelos Hale.

El carro se detuvo frente a la preparatoria. Bella giro para mirarlo y suspiro, recuerdo como les rogaba a sus padres que la metieran a este colegio de paga, ellos nunca le hicieron caso.

Su estructura era contemporánea, aunque de edad media, le gustaba como los dos edificios se alzaban al aire.

-Les deseo buena suerte y cumplan con su misión.

Ambos se bajaron del auto, mientras un grupo de estudiantes se detenían para observarlos. Bella se puso roja al llamar la atención, se acomodo sus lentes.

-Vamos ratón o se nos hará tarde- dijo Edward, mientras se desabrochaba dos botones de su camiseta y la corbata, agarro su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, sonrió al percatarse que varias chicas lo miraban.

-Recuerda que eres mayor que todas ellas- le dijo Bella una vez que lo alcanzo.

Edward frunció el ceño y se giro para mirarla de reojo- Me encanta verlas, la mayoría de ellas y las que no son mojigatas como tú, lucen provocativas con su faldas levantadas un poco más de lo que dice el reglamento, me invitan a acércame a ellas y tener sexo.

-Eres el típico mujeriego- susurro.

/

-Quisiera presentarles a nuestros nuevos estudiantes, que se unen a nuestra clase y a la escuela. Denles la bienvenida a…- la profesora miro con una sonrisa coqueta a Edward, mientras él le sonreía.

-Mi nombre es Bella- dijo mientras se separaba de la frente un cabello rebelde.

-El mío es Edward, encantado de conocerlas y conocerlos.

La mayoría de las chicas del salón miraron a Edward.- El estudiante nuevo es realmente guapo- susurro una chica a su amiga, Bella levanto la mirada y las observo.

-Jessica deberías de ser más discreta, creo que la hermana te ha escuchado- susurro una rubia con una sonrisa en los labios- Pero es cierto, es muy guapo.

Rosalie, pensó Bella mientras se giraba para ver a Edward que miraba a Rosalie Hale, ella le dedico una sonrisa y Edward se la regreso alzando las cejas en forma coqueta.

-Pueden sentarse donde os gustes- murmuro la profesora.

Bella observo que había dos lugares vacios, uno en cada rincón diferente, se fue al que estaba cerca de la ventana, pero cuando caminaba por los pasillos, alguien le puso el pie, lo que hizo que ella se callera, la risa no se hizo esperar por parte de los estudiantes.

Bella se levanto y observo a Rosalie quien fue la que le puso el pie, ella le sonrió mientras se giraba- Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció un chico, Bella le tomo de la mano, y mientras se ponía de pie, pudo observar que era el otro gemelo, Jasper Hale.

-Gracias- murmuraba, mientras miraba su cabello color miel, su cara pálida y sus ojos azules como el mar. Se podía observar sus músculos y su belleza resaltaba demasiado.

-No hay de que- le sonrió amablemente.

Se percato que todos se encontraban en silencio, aparto su vista de sus ojos y miro que los del salón los observaban atentos, no pudo evitar ponerse roja, miro de reojo a Edward que se encontraba serio observándolos como el resto.

-La amistad es muy buena- murmuro la profesora –Recuerden que es fácil de ganarla, pero difícil conservarla. Jasper que detalle de tu parte al haber ayudado a Isabela.

Bella le dedico otra sonrisa antes de ir a su lugar para sentarse y escuchar a la profesora hablar de los átomos.

Cuando sonó el timbre del desayuno, Bella miro como Edward se levantaba de su lugar y se iba con un grupo de chicos. Ella se recargo sobre su banca y suspiro.

-Hola- murmuro una voz dulce a su lado, ella se giro para verla, bajita, como un duendecillo de facciones finas, el cabello corto y negro y piel blanca.

-Hola- comento ella.

-Mi nombre es Alice, y sé que no es común que la gente dijo esto pero ¡Tienes arrugas! ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad de envejecimiento o algo parecido?

Bella la miro con los ojos y boca abierta. Cuando escucho la risa de alguien cerro de golpe la boca y se giro para ver a Edward reír en la entrada del salón.

-¿Verdad que es cierto Alice?- comento divertido Edward- Le dije eso mismo ayer, pero no me creyó, creo que mi hermana tiene que untarse de esas cremas que rejuvenecen.

Alice se puso roja y miro a Edward y luego a mi-¿Son hermanos de verdad? Es que…- se puso aun más roja- no se parecen en nada.

-Nuestros padres adoptivos nos adoptaron- mentí.

-¿Por qué siempre haces preguntas Alice Brandon?- preguntó Rosalie Hale.

-Me gusta saber más de la gente- comento ella observándola con cara de pocas amigas.

Edward se acerco a nosotras mientras se detenía detrás de la rubia y su amiga- Me he dado cuenta que no conozco la escuela ¿Chicas me podrían decir cómo llegar a la cafetería?

Rosalie enarco una ceja divertida, mientras se giraba a ver a Edward- Sera un placer Edward- comento.

Bella suspiro y de nuevo se recargo sobre la mesa.

-¿Sabes? odio estos uniformes, la corbata roja con rayas negras no queda con nuestra falda azul y la blusa blanca, además la blusa tiene dos botones de mas que no son nada bonitos.

Bella le miro y sonrió- Yo siempre quise estar en este colegio, ir a una preparatoria publica la cual los estudiantes se pueden ir con ropa normal no era nada agradable.

Alice la miro-¿Cómo te vestías entonces? No, no me digas, déjame adivinarlo, con esas piernas que tienes me imagino que con una falda de Zara y una blusa de…

-Me vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla, y una chamarra- le interrumpió.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y tocio varias veces.

-Eso es sorprendente ¿Vamos a desayunar Bella?

-Claro.

Se levantaron de su lugar y salieron del aula, comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería, tomaron su desayuno, cuando pagaron de el, se caminaron hacia las mesas que ya se encontraban repletas de estudiantes.

Bella camino hacia una mesa donde se encontraba un estudiante, parecía que dormía, así que no iba a ver problemas, cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Alice parecía nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No nada, tu hermano parece que le está yendo bien en su primer día.

Bella se fijo donde Alice miraba, frunció el ceño al ver como Edward estaba rodeado de chicas entre ellas se encontraba Rosalie. Por lo menos el hace su trabajo- pensó.

El estudiante que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza escondida en ellos, comenzó a moverse, Bella se sorprendió al ver que era Jasper Hale.

-Ustedes no dejan dormir- murmuro.

-Lo… lo siento- respondió Alice.

Jasper la miro y le sonrió- Veo que tienes una amiga nueva.

Se sonrojo fuertemente- Hago lo que me pediste que hiciera.

Bella frunció el ceño-¿Ustedes como…?

-Bella te presento a mi novio Jasper, Jasper ella es Bella, la nueva estudiante.

Jasper estiro su mano y Bella hizo lo mismo- Un gusto señorita.

-El gusto es mío- murmuro Bella sin poderse creer que su nueva compañera de clases fuera novia de Jasper Hale, uno de los gemelos que tenía que vigilar.

El jefe de policía cuando se entere que está haciendo mejor el trabajo que Edward, la dejaran a ella a cargo de esta misión y al mujeriego de su compañero de trabajo le cambiara de misión, suspiro.

Ya no sentirá que su pulso se acelere cada vez que el está cerca.

Continuara…

**¿Merezco un comentario?**

**Actualizo pronto. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Patada.

Golpe.

Golpe.

Golpe.

Patada.

Patada.

Golpe.

Uno seguido del otro, se imaginaba que era Edward.

-¡Maldito mujeriego!- grito, mientras golpeaba mas el costal de arena, su respiración pronto comenzó a ser entrecortada, y el sudor hacia que la ropa que traía se adhiriera más a su cuerpo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, dejo de golpear el costal, para poder contestar, respiro varias veces para que se le normalizara la respiración.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió amargamente, observando el costal, aun se imaginaba a Edward, le sonría, apretó con fuerzas el aparato e inhalo.

-¿Qué tal su día?- le respondió su jefe.

-Todo normal, creo que me he hecho una amiga.

-No me refiero a eso Swan- le reprendió.

-La chica esta es novia de Jasper Hale- se imagino al jefe sonreír, una de sus estúpidas sonrisas que hacia querer borrársela con un disparo.

-Agente Swan, dejémonos de palabrería, quiero que se metan a la casa de los gemelos cuando antes… el agente Cullén ya fue invitado a una albercada, el problema es que es dentro de dos semanas.

-Hago todo lo que esté en mis manos, además señor solo ha pasado un día…

-No me interesa, en un día se puede hacer todo, o ocurrir las peores de las desgracias- le interrumpió, dicho esto le colgó.

Bella grito, tirando su celular, se acerco al costal- ¿Te crees importante porque fuiste invitado a una albercada llena de chicas menores que tu? Que depravador me resultaste- le dio un último golpe al costal, para irse a bañar.

Alice miro a Bella una vez más y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no usas maquillaje? Es viernes, un día perfecto para salir a un antro o a cualquier otro lado.

Bella se sonrojo y negó la cabeza, como una adolescente nerviosa- Odio el maquillaje.

-Lucirías hermosa con él y atraerías a chicos, eres muy hermosa.

Una carcajada se escucho delante de ellas, Bella miro a Edward hablar con un grupo de chicos, entre ellos se encontraba Rosalie Hale, apretó su lápiz con fuerzas, estaba ocurriendo como el pasado.

Él siempre rodeado de gente, ella solitaria, mirándolo de lejos, anhelándolo… pero esta vez era diferente, ya no lo anhelaba, no esperaba que él se volteara y le sonriera mientras que caminaba hacia ella y su corazón latiera, ahora lo detestaba, por ser siempre el primero, él hablaba con uno de los gemelos, en cambio ella, solo estaba sentada platicando con la novia de uno de ellos.

Edward se giro para verla, Bella se giro para ver a su nueva amiga y le sonrió- ¿Por qué no andas con Jasper? Luces bonita el día de hoy.

-Se encuentra con su padre, me envió un mensaje que no iba a venir hoy, a veces le ayuda con sus negocios- dijo ella, observo que el hermanastro de Bella se caminaba hacia ellas y sonrió- Tu hermano se acerca a nosotras.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por unos momentos, su respiración se hizo entrecortada, se giro para verlo, él venía con ellas.

-¿Qué nos hace privilegiadas de su visita?- le dijo amargamente.

Edward la miro y sonrió divertido- ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermana?

Bella se levanto de su asiento y salió del aula, Alice solo se encogió de hombros y Edward fue tras ella.

-¿Me puedes decir que pasa contigo?

Bella se tenso al escucharlo detrás de ella, cerró los ojos –Déjame sola, estas cumpliendo perfectamente con la misión…no necesitas arruinarlo viniendo conmigo.

-Deja de palabrería-la hizo girar, quedando a pocos centímetros que los separaban- Iba contigo, porque necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Bella enarco una ceja- ¿Desde cuándo necesitas de mi ayuda?

-Este fin de semana… iré a resolver un caso, pero necesito de otro agente, la primera opción fuiste tú, pero si estas ocupada, está bien, le diré a alguien más…

-Acepto- comento ella- Solo necesito los detalles.

-Los tendrás- dijo igual del tono descortés que ella usaba con él, le acaricio su mejilla, que al instante se volvió roja- A veces simplemente me desesperas Isabela- susurro, se aparto de ella y se marcho, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

.

La luz irritaba sus ojos, y un aquereso olor a putrefacción inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-Sabía que había luz en esta cueva- susurro Edward, camino para ver la cueva, debía de haber otra salida.

Bella miro el suelo, y frunció el ceño-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Hace poco, andaba corriendo por estos lugares, cuando escuche el ladrido de un perro lastimado provenir de esta cueva- miro un orificio, sonrió y camino hacia él.

-¿Esta es una misión?

-Se podría decir- dijo un poco sonrojado Edward, agradeció que estuviera de espaldas a ella. Escucharon el aullido de perro, ambos se quedaron tensos- Debe estar lastimado.

Bella resoplo, pero agradeció en silencio que Edward le haya pedido que viniera con ella, se adelanto y paso por el orificio, trato de agarrarse de algo, pero estaba resbaladizo el suelo que hizo que resbalara, grito y cayó en un charco de lodo.

Edward la siguió, igual se resbalo y cayo arriba de ella-¿Por qué te adelantaste?

-El aullido provenía de esta parte- se quejo Bella, se percato de su aroma, su peso arriba de ella y lo cerca que se encontraban, trago en seco, si se acercaba un poco más, sus labios besarían los de él.

Edward se percato de eso y como un imán, se acerco mas ella, a punto de besarla, ambos escuchó el aullido del perro, se miraron. Edward se aclaro la garganta y se bajo de ella, antes que cometiera el peor error de su vida, besarla.

Le ayudo a levantarse, y comenzaron a caminar, Bella visualizo un perro-lobo, escondido entre unas piedras, observo que había sangre en el suelo, pudo olerla, se sintió mareada.- Edward…-le llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le respondió.

Bella sea garro de él- Hay mucha sangre en el suelo, el olor…-y se desmayo.

Edward la agarro antes que cayera al suelo, la cargo, tan frágil como una pluma, pensó. Miro al perro y sonrió, lo habían encontrado.

Parpadeo varias veces, para acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtrara por las ventanas, se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba y se quedo tiesa al no tener idea donde se encontraba, reviso que tuviera su ropa y se alivio al ver su ropa llena de lodo seco en ella.

Se levanto de la cama y miro a habitación, se encontraba en su habitación, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, se acerco a un cuadro fotográfico, reconocería aquella cara de lejos.

-Eres la primera mujer que duerme en mi cama- susurro una voz detrás de ella.

Bella se giro, para verlo duchado y cambiado-¿El perro?

-Está abajo, es como un lobo, lo hemos rescatado- le sonrió.

Bajo la mirada-¿Hemos? Si me he desmayado.

-Pero si no fuera que te caíste por el orificio no lo hubiéramos encontrado… lo traje con nosotros y lo he curado, tú necesitas ducharte.

-No traigo ropa conmigo, además de que no me gustaría usar ropa de tus amantes.

-Te he dicho que eres a primera mujer que viene a mi departamento, te deberías sentir privilegiada, en cambió estas en la defensiva conmigo todo el tiempo.

Se sonrojo y no supo que decir.

-Te llevo a tu casa mejor, voy a prender el carro.

Observo cómo salía de su recamara, se maldecio por ser tan vulnerable y terca cuando estaba cerca de él, pero había sufrido, lo había amado y salió lastimada por ello.

Comenzó a caminar, cuando sintió un deja vu a mirar de nuevo la cama.

Flash back.

_-Me duele mi cabeza- balbuceo ella, mientras se pega mas a él, si fuese un sueño no quería despertar, así que cerró con más fuerza sus ojos_

_-Duérmete Bella- susurro en su oído, trato de apartarse de ella, cuando la había depositado en la cama, pero ella se lo impedía, rio- Te besare si no me sueltas._

_No respondió._

_Edward se acerco a ella y la beso, acaricio su mejilla y se aparto, dejándola dormir, antes de salir de la recamara, se giro para mirarla y sonreír._

Fin del Flash Back.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

¡Él la había besado! Y era su segundo beso con él.

**Continuara…**

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento… ¿Merezco algún comentario?

Ato. Erew


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Tuve un dolor punzante en mi pecho, grite hasta quedarme afónica y maldije, pise el acelerador y la camioneta corrió como una bala recién disparada, la vista se me nublo por las absurdas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Yo sencillamente no podía.

-Te odio- susurre con veneno.

Comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, todo a mí alrededor parecía trágico, tan solo; se compadecían de mí, el corazón se me rompió y yo rompí a llorar, aparque la camioneta a lado del camino, me salí de ella empapándome completamente, pues la lluvia comenzaba a ser más densa, el frio se coló, comenzando a temblar.

Levante la vista hacia el cielo.

-¿Te compadeces de mi?- grite, comenzó a llover con granizo, suspire y camine hacia la camioneta.

Una vez dentro estornude.

Pise el acelerador y me encamine a la carretera.

.

Tosí varias veces.

-¿Te enfermaste?

Gire mi cara para ver a mi compañera, sus ojos grises me penetraban con la mirada, le trate de sonreír, pero hasta eso se me dificultaba, me sentía tan cansada y enferma.

Asentí, sintiendo como mis parpados se me cerraban.

Frunció el ceño, se quito su bufanda de lana azul y me la coloco-Luces terrible.

-Estoy bien-me queje.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y al instante sonrió al ver a alguien, se levanto de su silla, trate de mantener los ojos abiertos para mirar como Alice abrazaba a Jasper y él le regresaba el abrazo, admito que sentí celos al verlos.

Jasper se giro para verme y también el frunció el ceño, en ningún momento soltó a su novia-¿Tienes sueño?

-Está enferma, luce horrible, le he dicho que le llamen a sus padres para que vengan por ella, pero no quiere.

-Quiero quedarme, mis padres se fueron de viaje y estaré sola.

-¿Y tu hermano porque no te acompaña?

_Porque si me acompaña ninguno de los dos hablaremos, además hago mi trabajo. _Pensé.

-Es malo para hacer compañía-murmure.

-Si sobrevives el resto del día te llevaremos a tu casa- murmuro Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿No iríamos a…?

-No...- le interrumpió-no teníamos planes amor ¿no lo recuerdas?

Sonreí al mirar la cara de Jasper de no entender nada, pero luego capto la indirecta de su novia y suspiro, se giro para verme- Nos encantaría ir a tu casa Bella, podremos comprar pizzas para comer.

-Está dicho, iremos a tu casa- grito Alice entusiasmada.

Su novio se la llevo para acompañarla a su siguiente clase, me levante de mi asiento, salí del aula, buscando con la mirada a Edward, no recordaba su horario, me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos cuando me sentí que iba a desmayarme, hice varias inhalaciones.

-Deporte- susurre al recordar que le tocaba.

Cuando llegue a las canchas, lo visualice a lo lejos, se encontraba corriendo a lado de él estaba Rosalie y otra amiga de ella, llevaban puesto la ropa deportiva de la escuela, observe como reía con ellas.

_-Deja de esconderte detrás de las gradas- susurro Ángela detrás de mí, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera._

_-No me escondo._

_-Claro que lo haces, sal de ahí y vamos a sentarnos en las gradas como personas civilizadas._

_-Luce hermoso- susurre sin aliento._

_-Bella…_

_Le mire- Ángela ¿Crees que Edward me quiera?_

_-¿Edward Cullén?_

_-Si- susurre con un suspiro, deje de mirarla y me gire para verlo de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba acompañado de mujeres, lucia relajado y reía con ellas, mi corazón se oprimió, él nunca me había sonreído ni mirado como lo hacía con ellas._

_Oí como Ángela tragaba en seco, me gire para verla y mi sonrisa desapareció, se mordió su labio inferior y suspiro._

_-¿Ángela?_

_-¿Nunca te ha dicho te quiero?_

_Abrí los ojos y negué- Me dijo que eso sucedería luego de dos meses, no puedes querer a una persona al instante._

_-Llevan cuatro meses juntos- dijo mi amiga._

_-Lo sé- suspire enamorada._

_Ángela me tomo de la mano y salimos detrás de las gradas, me opuse al principio, pero ella se negó a soltarme-¡Edward, me dijo que nunca viniera a verlo entrenar!- exclame._

_Se sentó en la segunda fila de las gradas y me hizo sentarse a su lado, moví mis manos nerviosas de que él me mirara y se enojara._

_-¿Alguna vez lo has besado?- dijo Ángela sin quitarle los ojos encima de él._

_Me mordí el labio –No- susurre- nunca se ha presentado la oportunidad y…_

_-Bella, él solo anda contigo por una maldita apuesta- dijo Ángela de repente, me quede en shock al oírla, ella se giro para verme y me sonrío con tristeza- Hace mucho que lo sé, pero no quise decírtelo, me contabas tantas cosas de él, que pensé que eso no era cierto lo de la apuesta… pero nunca te he visto con él en la escuela o que salgan a algún sitio y yo…_

_-¡Cállate!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos, me quite los lentes y me frote los ojos-Tienes celos, eso es lo que pasa._

_Él se giro a vernos, cuando una de las chicas con las que estaba nos señalaba, su sonrisa desapareció cuando le salude, frunció el ceño y se alejo con las chicas, dejándome con el corazón roto._

_-Creo que tienes razón- susurre con voz entrecortada._

-Mujeriego- susurre.

Mi mente divagaba recuerdos, me era imposible olvidar esos momentos que habíamos disfrutado juntos. Fue una época muy difícil, Edward no quería contarle a nadie que nosotros salíamos, pero eso no me desanimo para estar con él. Contra viento y marea, luchando para permanecer juntos por siempre.

El nunca llamaba, siempre me acostaba en mi cama, mirando el techo y maldiciendo mi irrefrenable romanticismo hacia él.

El aire me calaba los huesos, de repente sentí rabia y no pude evitar sentir lástima conmigo misma.

Camine hacia ellos, me mordí el labio y cuando estuve cerca, Edward giro su cara y me sonrío, mi corazón se detuvo, se disculpo de las chicas y camino hacia mí.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola- susurre con el ceño fruncido, me sentía enferma y haber recordado el pasado no ayudaba en mucho para disimular mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué sucede?- su sonrisa desapareció, dio un paso más hacia mí y yo di dos atrás- ¿Bella?

-Necesitamos llamar al jefe, los chicos quieren ir a la casa para cuidar de mí.

-¿Chicos?

-Alice y Jasper- dije entre cortado mientras una ráfaga de estornudos sacudía mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas enferma?- dijo preocupado o pensé que lo dijo, así que solo asentí – ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Necesitamos una casa con habitaciones y que luzca hogareña.- Susurre con los ojos llorosos por la gripe.

-Yo me encargo de eso- dijo Edward.

-Gracias, me envías un mensaje de la dirección de la casa que nos asignaron- dije- Iré a la enfermería por pastillas, necesito durar el resto del día.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció.

-No quiero- dije titubeando. - Quédate y cumple de tu misión, pero necesito que llegues a la casa que nos asignaran un poco tarde y luzcas despreocupado.

Me alegue de él sin despedirme, me marche a la enfermería y la doctora me dio dos pastillas, me sentí un poco mejor, pero aun me sentía con el cuerpo cortado y los ojos llorosos, Alice me miraba de reojo entre clases y cuando la atrapaba mirándome ella solo sonreía.

La última clase fue la peor de mi existencia, Edward me mando el mensaje con la dirección de la casa, fruncí el ceño al saber que era la suya, el jefe de policía debió de haber hecho cambios en su casa ¨_Por cierto tenemos un perro y se llama Jacob_¨

-¿Jacob?- susurre.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- dijo Alice alistando sus cosas para marcharnos, cuando el timbre de salida sonó.

-Es mi perrito- susurre.

Sus ojos se iluminaron-Amo los perros pero no me dejan tener en el edificio donde vivo, Jasper tiene cuatro perros y casi siempre voy a su casa.

-Me gustaría ir- murmure interesada.

-Pero hoy no, además no creo que se enoje si vamos a su casa, su padre se la pasa encerrado en su laboratorio.

-¿El director de la escuela tiene laboratorio? ¿Y su madre?

-No tiene mamá- eso Bella ya lo sabía, también sabía que los gemelos no eran hijos legítimos de Aro Vulturi, su padrastro del segundo marido de su mama.

-Yo no quise… -se comenzó a disculpar Bella sonrojada.

-¿Listas para irnos chicas?- llego a su lado Jasper.

Bella y Alice asintieron.

-Amor- dijo Alice cuando se subieron al coche de él, un Jeep negro, regalo de su padrastro.

-¿Si?

-A Bella y a mí nos encantaría ir a tu casa a ver a Leah, Quill, Rebecca y Paul… ¿Sabías que Bella tiene un perro?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, se llama Jacob- dijo Bella con una sonrisa, al recordar el perro que habían salvado Edward y ella.

-Cuando vayan a la casa tú y Alice te llevas a Jacob- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Bella supo que era una invitación, suspiro contenta su misión se estaba cumpliendo, pronto entraría a la casa de Aro Vulturi.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Siento tardarme en actualizar, pero me pongo a leer y se me va el tiempo, ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿Merezco un comentario?

Actualizo antes que parpadeen xD.

Hasta la próxima.

Ato. Ere


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la escritora:** _Chicas en el capitulo anterior, hubo un error, escribí desde la perspectiva de Bella y de narrador, yo lo siento, no volveré a hacer eso de nuevo. _

_Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. GRACIAS POR LEERME._

**Capitulo 5.**

Al entrar a la casa, sus amigos le dijeron que era hogareña, Bella suspiro contenta, era lo que quería trasmitirles, un perro se les acerco, moviendo la cola todo el tiempo.

-Jacob- dijo Bella con una sonrisa, le acaricio y el perro le lamio la mano.

-Es hermoso-Alice se acerco a él y le acaricio por detrás de las orejas puntiagudas-Su color es único ¿Qué raza es?

-Es un lobo amor- dijo Jasper detrás de ellas.- Es de raza tu perro Bella.

Bella se giro y sonrió-Mi hermano le adora.

-¿Cuál es su historia?

-¿Historia?

Alice sonrió-¿Como tuvieron a Jacob?

-Estábamos corriendo un día, cuando Edward escucho e aullido de un perro, lo encontramos en una cueva- dijo Bella, aliviada de no mentir en eso, bostezo.

-Bella tiene sueño- dijo Alice.

-Cuando me enfermo, me da sueño - susurro.

-Mejor descansa Bella- dijo Jasper- Nosotros nos iremos y así te duermes.

Frunció el ceño, si ellos se marchaban, no cumpliría su misión, tenía que sacarles información.

-Cuando te mejores, iremos a que conozcas los perros de Jasper- murmuro Alice.

-Me encantaría ir- dijo Bella.

-Primero alíviate, tomate tu medicamento y descansa- dijo Jasper, tomándole la mano a su novia.

-Vamos Bella, te llevare a tu habitación, no estaré tranquila hasta que estés en tu cama.

Bella bostezo y asintió, Alice la acompaño a la habitación, entraron a la de Edward, pues Bella no sabía cuál era la suya, además la habitación del agente no lucia de hombre, se acostó en la cama y Alice la arropo.

-Descansa y alíviate Bellita.

-Gracias por todo- susurro ella.

-No tienes que agradecer, te veo en la escuela.

Bella asintió, los parpados le estaban pesando, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida, oliendo su fragancia de él en sus sabanas.

_-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- la familiar voz le hizo dar un vuelvo a su corazón._

_Se obligo a no verlo. Lo ignoro esperando que se fuera con su nueva conquista._

_-¿Te has quedado sorda?-el tono insoportable de siempre._

_Ella rogaba para que se fuera de una vez, antes que llorara nuevamente._

_-Isabela, contéstame._

_-¿Qué deseas?- dijo ella con la voz corta, levanto la mirada y le miro._

_Edward se quedo sin palabras al verla, lucia devastada, su brillo había desapareció-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Bella se subió el cierre de su chamarra y tosió varias veces, lo que le faltaba se estaba enfermando._

_-Vine a hablar- tartamudeo ella._

_-¿Estas enferma?_

_-¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo ella con el corazón roto._

_-Yo…_

_-Ya no quiero ser tu novia, estoy cansada._

_Él enarco una ceja-¿Estas cortando conmigo?_

_Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, así que le sorprendía que ella le cortara._

_-Si- dijo no muy convencida._

_Solo bésala, le había dicho su amigo, cuando estuvieron platicando que la apuesta pronto terminaría, solo faltaba dos meses y seria libre, si ella cortaba con él, perdería ante sus amigos, su amigo Benjamín, le había dicho que si la besaba ella iba a estar volando por los aires y se quedaría más tiempo con él._

_Le miro y trago en seco, tenía que besarla._

_Edward se acerco a Bella y ella retrocedió._

_-Bella- dijo él tristemente._

_El corazón de ella se rompió en mil pedazos, le seguía amando._

_Edward la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, Bella se sonrojo instintivamente, poco a poco agacho la cara y a centímetros de tocar sus labios, la beso._

_Su primer beso de él y fue como en los cielos._

_Su primer beso con ella y fue algo mojado._

_Edward se aparto de ella y la miro confundido, ella se encontraba llorando ¿Por qué lloraba?_

_-Ya no quiero ser tu novia Edward- dijo con la voz cortada. Bella le miro a los ojos y suspiro, se marcho a su camioneta y se alejo de la casa de él, sin mirar ninguna vez para atrás._

Parpadeo acostumbrándose a la luz, tenia seca su garganta y haber soñado con él le había hecho sentirse mal. Trato de levantarse de la cama, pero unas manos se lo impidieron, abrió los ojos y giro su cara para encontrarse con Edward dormido, é la estaba abrazando.

Su corazón se oprimió al verlo tan tranquilo.

-Edward- dijo ella.

ÉL no se movió.

Suspiro, se giro para estar frente a él y le acaricio su mejilla, él poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, Bella bajo su mano y Edward la miro.

Sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño al sentirla caliente.

-Estas hirviendo Bella- susurro él.

-Estoy enferma ¿se te olvido?

Le toco la frente y abrió los ojos alarmado, se levanto de la cama y fue al baño que tenía en su dormitorio, regreso con un pañuelo mojado y se lo puso en la frente de ella.

Bella no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, cerró los ojos. -¿Dese cuando estas aquí?

-Llegue cuando Alice y Jasper se marchaban, tu amiga se encontraba preocupada, pero me dijo que te dejara descansar, te busque y cuando te encontré estabas durmiendo profundamente.

-¿Y te dormiste tu también?-abrió los ojos para mirarlo, Edward se había sonrojado.

-Entrenar me canso, además la hijastra de Aro Vulturi es muy activa ¡hace cualquier tipo de deporte y jamás se cansa¡-exclamo. –Pero ha servido, ya que fui invitado a su casa el viernes, hará una fiesta y tú vendrás conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

-Sí, necesitamos investigar, se nos acaba el tiempo, Aro Vulturi solo espera para ver que hace el FBI, sabe que lo están vigilando, pero no sabe que hay dos agentes encubiertos haciéndose amigos de sus hijastros.

-Cuando lo dices así, suena horrible- dijo Bella suspirando.

Edward la miro-¿Te has encariñado?

Dejo de mirarlo, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber demostrado afecto hacia Alice y Jasper, cuando ellos supieran de ella la odiarían, tenía que terminar esta misión y desaparecer de sus vidas antes que la odien.

-Eso es malo Bella- le reprocho Edward.

Bella le miro-Me marcho, para dejarte descansar- dijo no queriendo contestarle, cuando se iba a levantar de la cama, unas manos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura y le hicieron acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Tú te quedas, yo me iré para dejarte descansar, tengo que sacar a Jacob a pasear- susurro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Edward- susurro ella. Él se detuvo- no quiero que me odien- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Edward sonrió-Nadie te odia ¿Quién puede odiarte?

Se mordió su labio inferior-Tu- susurro, mientras se daba la vuelta y se abrigaba pues comenzaba a tener frio.

- Hace tiempo me rompiste mi corazón, pensé que te odiaba, pero no te odio Bella, no puedo odiarte.

El corazón de ella se detuvo, para luego latir fuertemente, dio la vuelta para verlo, pero él se había marchado a sacar a pasear a Jacob.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué ella le rompió su corazón? –Es mentira- susurro- Tu rompiste mi corazón- lagrimas comenzaban a rodarle por sus mejillas- Me lo rompiste en mil pedazos.

/

Le miro mientras él le preparaba el desayuno, se encontraba sentada en la barra de la cocina, se apoyo en ella y suspiro, aun tenía fiebre.

-Hoy no iras a la escuela- susurro Edward.

-¿Y tú?

-Tampoco iré, tenemos que hacer un plan para el día que entremos a la mansión de Aro Vulturi.

Bella frunció el ceño al ver cómo le tendía un plato de huevos revueltos.

-¿No te gustan?

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaban?

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te lleve a desayunar?- al ver su rostro supo que no recordaba- Me acuerdo que te lleve un sábado, hacia mucho frío y tú querías huevos para desayunar- sonrió al recordarlo- Cuando la camarera te llevo tu pedido tus ojos brillaban como lo hacen en este momento entonces en ese momento supe que te quer...- se aparto de ella y fue a servirse un plato para él, iba a cometer el error de regresar el pasado, suspiro.

-¿Edward?- dijo Bella, sintiéndose rara ante esta situación, sus ojos le picaban, claro que ella recordaba ese día, recordaba todos los días en los que estuvo con él.

-Se me ocurre que cuando entremos- comenzó él- Nos quedemos un rato en la fiesta para no levantar sospechas….

Él siguió hablando el resto del desayuno.

Y Bella lo dejo hablar, no quiso preguntarle lo que le quiso decir ¿a caso él la quería? Imposible, él nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará, además ella ya no quería que le rompieran su corazón, terminaría esta misión y se iría del país, había una misión en la que ella quería participar y era en las islas Filipinas.

Tres días después, Bella se encontraba al lado de Edward, tocaron el timbre de la mansión y fue abierta por un mayordomo.

-Buenas tardes- saludo él- La fiesta se está llevando a cabo en la parte de atrás, si me siguen, los llevare hasta allá.

-Yo necesito ir al baño- dijo Bella.

Edward se detuvo para mirarla y negó la cabeza, estaba arruinando el plan, Bella aparto la mirada de él y asintió- Necesito ir al baño, estoy en mi periodo y es algo- hizo una mueca-horrible.

Ambos hombres la miraron y apartaron la vista de ella… Edward se reía por dentro, Bella no sabía mentir.

-El baño se encuentra dando vuelta por este pasillo a la primera puerta señorita- dijo un rojo mayordomo.

Bella sonrió-Muchas gracias.- Miro a Edward y asintió.

Él suspiro, sabiendo que ella primero iba a investigar el terreno de trabajo.

-Ten cuidado- advirtió, cuando el mayordomo comenzaba a alejarse de ellos.

-Lo hare.

Le apretó la mano y suspiro, se alejo de ella y fue a seguir al mayordomo.

Bella observo hasta que ellos desaparecieron de su vista, levanto la mirada y miro que había cámaras, frunció el ceño, esta misión iba a hacer complicada.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora: ¿comentarios?**

**Ato. Erew**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5.**

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, observando cómo la cámara se movía, frunció el ceño y suspiro. Se dio la vuelta por el pasillo el cual recordaba que se encontraba el baño. Asomo su cabeza detrás de la pared blanca.

Tiene varias ideas de cómo desconectar la cama, máximo le daría unos tres minutos para poner pequeños micrófonos. Suspiro y se concentro en el objetivo, sabía que cuando la cámara se desconectara su misión corría peligro, saco de su bolsa una pistola la cual lucia como una pistola de agua, pero en esta contenía un líquido, que haría derretir la cámara, cuando iba a disparar, observo otra cámara en una esquina que daba hacia unas escaleras. Respiro hondo y disparo a la primera cámara, salió corriendo y luego a la segunda, el liquido comenzó a derretir las cámaras.

Bella saco los micrófonos y lo más rápido posible los puso en garrones, cuadros y… se detuvo de repente al observar a dos perros frente a ella, frunció el ceño. No parecían malos ni siquiera la estaban atacando, solo querían jugar con ella, les sonrió y saco dos pequeñas camaritas de su bolsa y se las puso en su collar, el pelaje las escondería.

Escucho pasos provenientes de un pasillo, tomo su bolsa del suelo y se apresuro a ir al baño, entro en él y se mojo la cara, se miro al espejo y observo que se encontraba pálida.

Tomo papel para secarse las manos.

Agarro su bolsa y salió del baño, se escuchaban platicas de varias personas, cuando se acerco a ellos, todos se quedaron en silencio, Bella trago en seco al observar varios hombres vestidos de traje negro y gafas del mismo color.

-Buenas… tardes- saludo ella, fingiendo que se encontraba inquietante ante la presencia de aquellos guardaespaldas y seguridad de la casa.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Dónde se encontraba?- la interrogo uno.

Bella dio dos pasos para atrás y parpadeo confundida- En el baño, ¿ustedes son?

-Yo la mire por la cámara, ella si iba al baño- dijo otro, se giro para verla- Señorita ¿Escucho algo?

-No ¿Debería?- dijo Bella- ¿Qué sucede?

-No es de su incumbencia, la fiesta se encuentra en la parte de atrás de la casa.- Le dijo uno cortantemente.

Bella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la fiesta.

-La fiesta se cancelara- escucho detrás de ella.

Para su alivio encontró a Jasper, cuando llego a la fiesta, el se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

-No pensé que fueras invitada.

-No lo fui, mi hermano me auto invito- le sonrió Bella, mientras lo seguía a la mesa de las bebidas.

Visualizo a lo lejos hombres vestidos de negro, buscando algún sospechoso, sonrió.

-¿Y Alice?

-Llegara después, ella tampoco no fue invitada, pero yo la invite- dijo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ella y tu hermana no se llevan?

-Mi hermana la odia, le he preguntado el motivo, pero jamás me quiere decir, creo que fue porque ella me rompió el corazón una vez. - Bella enarco una ceja y Jasper negó la cabeza-No tienes de que preocuparte, me lo merecía.

Comenzaron a haber más hombres de negro, y Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Bella, tratando de ser despistada.

-No lo sé, si me disculpas, tengo que ir con mi hermana.

Bella asintió y observo cómo se marchaba, Edward apareció detrás de ella, haciendo que ella gritara.

-¡Me has espantado!

-Estaba preocupado por ti.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir por aquellas palabras.

Observo que Edward se encontraba solo con un short y con el torso desnudo, mostrando sus músculos. Trago en seco y aparto la mirada de aquello.

-Estoy bien.

-La fiesta se cancelara- dijo Edward- estaba con Rosalie y se quejo por que los hombres habían aparecido de nuevo luego de varios meses.

Bella suspiro- Tendrán la casa vigilada.

-Lo sé ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo diré luego, ahora tenemos que irnos, la gente comienza a marcharse, ve a buscar tu ropa.

-Si mamá- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, se marcho de su lado, pero regreso con sus cosas, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de emergencia, pasando con los hombres que observaban todo detenidamente, cuando se encontraban en el carro de él, ambos suspiraron. - ¿Me podrías decir qué diablos hiciste?

-Había muchas cámaras, no se me ocurría que otra cosa hacer, así que las queme.

Edward dejo de ver la carretera y la miro a ella- ¿De verdad? ¿Las quemaste?

-Si- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward rio- ¿Qué mas hiciste?

-Los perros tienen cámaras ocultas y puse micrófonos en lugares que no creo que busquen.

-¿Sospecharon de ti?

-Uno de ellos me observo que iba al baño, cuando salí se percato que siempre estuve allí, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme no levante sospechas.

-Yo estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada- Pensé que te descubrirían.

-Soy agente. Se de mi trabajo, si me descubren, ya sabes, solo tengo que tomarme la pastilla.

-Morirías.

-Protegería a todos.

Bella miro como Edward agarraba el volante con fuerzas y suspiro.

-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada- quería tranquilizarlo, fue por eso que lo dijo- además, ahora tenemos trabajo, iremos a tu casa y escucharemos todo lo que sucede en esa casa, solo espero que los perros no se quiten la cámara.

Llegaron a la casa de él, conectaron las computadoras y acomodaron las señales, Bella observaría las imágenes y Edward escucharía, pasaron toda la tarde sentados en la sala de cuero de él, y no había sucedido nada.

-¿Qué crees que suceda?

-Aro Vulturi es inteligente, lo más seguro fue de que cito a sus guardaespaldas y a su seguridad en otro lado ¿Has tenido suerte con las cámaras?

-Los perros se la pasan acostados en el jardín.- Bella suspiro y se estiro cuando se levanto de la sala- pediré de comer ¿algo que se te antoje?

-Lo que sea está bien.

Edward la observo y frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo acercársele y dolía. Ella había roto su corazón y aun así seguía enamorado de ella… se quito los audífonos y se paso la cara con sus manos, debía salir a pasar la noche con alguien, olvidarla y seguir como siempre. Ella ya lo había superado, él debía de hacer lo mismo.

Se levanto de la sala, pero al hacerlo observo la pantalla de la laptop, los perros comenzaron a moverse, ahora se encontraban dentro de la casa y subían las escaleras, Edward puso guardar el video, mientras seguía observando que sucedía.

Se alegraba de que las cámaras grabaran con sonido, pues escuchaba la voz de Aro Vulturi.

-Corremos peligro… sospecho que fue uno de los invitados de mi hija… ya están viendo la grabación de lo que sucedió en la fiesta…- se escuchaba entrecortado y había palabras que no se entendía, los perros de seguro se estaban marchando de ese lugar y Edward frunció el ceño- Comenzare… atrapare a esos agentes… si estoy seguro que son agentes encubiertos… debo de estar precavido…los matare….Mis hijastros son tan…

Ya no se escuchaba Aro. Se levanto de la sala y cuando giro su cabeza, encontró a Bella parada observándolo con miedo en los ojos.

-Él sabe que hay agentes encubiertos.

Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Tranquila, solo debemos de actuar adolescentes por un tiempo.

Bella se dejo tranquilizar por aquel abrazo, cerró los ojos e inhalo su aroma- Pedí comida china, mientras llega sacare a pasear a Jacob- se alejo del abrazo y se marcho antes de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Ten cuidado- susurro él detrás de ella.

Asintió y cuando iba saliendo de la casa de él, le taparon los ojos y le pusieron un trapo con un líquido para dormirla, escucho Jacob ladrar y luego un disparo.

Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

C**ontinuara…**

**Nota de la escritora; **les gusto ¿merezco un comentario?

Chicas, no actualizó muy seguido, porque me encanta leer xD y me pierdo leyendo.

Ato. Erew.


End file.
